Romance en secreto
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Akane al fin encuentra el amor, y es correspondida, pero dados los problemas que traería su relación decidieron hacerlo a escondidas... sin importarles el resto del mundo.


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ROMANCE EN SECRETO**

Respiro de forma profunda llenando sus pulmones, revisó su mochila y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro se dispuso a salir de su casa, tras despedirse de su hermana, avisando que iría hasta lo de una compañera a estudiar, salió del dojo.

Iba a paso tranquilo, cada tanto se daba la vuelta para verificar que no era seguida, y tras cerciorarse de lo mismo ingreso a un baño público, con la expectación de siempre que hacía ese mismo proceso. Se vio en el espejo y con una mirada decidida se dijo a sí misma.

-Adiós Akane Tendo…-y se dispuso a ingresar a uno de los individuales, luego de unos minutos ahí, salió llevando puesto un vestido muy diferente al que traía consigo, este era blanco hasta unos centímetros por encima del muslo y llevaba un cinto grueso color amarillo, era de tirantes gruesos y portaba un lindo escote redondo, acompañado de unos zapatos blancos a juego con su indumentaria. Sus cortos y azules cabellos eran ocultos por los ahora largos hasta media espalda de color castaño claro y ondulados, los cuales eran adornados por una diadema amarilla combinando todo perfectamente, sus achocolatados y dulces ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de contacto teniendo ahora una mirada verde claro. Se observó en el espejo conforme con la transformación, se aplicó brillo labial, un poco de perfume, y sacando un bolso mediano de mano muy femenino guardo su anterior vestimenta y la mochila en la que traía todo lo necesario para su transformación.

Luego de salir del baño mucho más tranquila, camino las cuadras que le quedaban, ansiosa por llegar a su destino y el reencuentro.

Estaba entrando al parque en el que acordaron verse, y a lo lejos lo vio, iluminándose su mirada, y sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Vestido impecablemente con unos jeans claros, y una remera al cuerpo de color azul marino en escote V, pegada a su espectacular cuerpo, con esos cabellos castaños cortos y esa mirada color caramelo, que era cubierta por esos lentes rectangulares haciéndolo ver sexy e inteligente, y con esa sonrisa mágica que la hacía suspirar internamente cada vez que la veía, estaba ese hombre guapo, inteligente y maravilloso que conocía, y que la traía con las sensaciones a mil, y unas ganas de estar a su lado desbordantes.

Ni lenta ni perezosa se fue acercando con esa sonrisa suya que sabía cuánto le gustaba, y cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de su cuerpo dejo caer su bolso al piso y se lanzó a sus brazos siendo recibida con un fuerte abrazo rodeando su cintura y un apasionado beso.

Luego de sentir como sus labios se saborearon por unos minutos se separaron de forma lenta, para ella sentir como la llamaba con esa sexy y masculina voz que tenía.

-Estas hermosa Akane…lástima que no pueda apreciarte como realmente eres…-mustió sobre sus labios embriagándose con su aroma.

-Hayato!ya te dije que no me digas por mi nombre…pueden oírnos…-dio mientras le daba un corto beso y deshacía su abrazo para tomar su bolso.

-Está bien…Mitsuki…estas hermosa…-y tras tenerla a su lado nuevamente le coloco el brazo por los hombros- que te gustaría hacer?

-Mmm…no sé…un helado?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, haciéndolo a él asentir para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y tras tomarle la mano ir rumbo a la heladería.

Estaban ambos sentados en un banco en un parque muy tranquilo, disfrutando de esa hermosa tarde de sábado y el cálido sol que los abrigaba, y la grata compañía mientras saboreaban su helado.

-Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto…-preguntó el mientras le daba las últimas probadas a su helado.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó curiosa mientras lo veía fijamente.

-A esto…nuestro secreto…cuando…podré salir contigo sin tener que verte disfrazada, me gustas mucho más en tu forma original…-habló galante mientras se le acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Tras el bello roce de labios ella lo miro a los ojos, y dijo de forma serena.

-Sabes que si se enteran de nosotros…habrá problemas en casa, y más cosas… disfrutemos de nosotros por un tiempo…y luego veamos que sucede…

-Pero eso lo vienes diciendo hace mucho, desde que empezamos a salir…hace ya bastante de eso, solo podemos estar juntos cada tanto, y a mí me gustaría que fuera todos los días…además si se enteran qué? Harán algo de escándalo si, pero bueno tendrán que aceptarlo, nos amamos, queremos estar juntos y punto, que los demás no lo entiendan no debería ser nuestro problema…-dijo de forma lastimera ante su mirada.

-Te amo…lo sabes…y no me importa lo que los demás pienses o digan…pero…así podemos estar tranquilos, nadie nos molesta, pasamos desapercibidos, si no tuviera esto puesto llamaría la atención y tendríamos todo menos una cita normal, por favor Hayato…solo un tiempo más para poder disfrutar de lo nuestro en calma…y después…afrontaremos lo que nos corresponda…si?- dijo de forma dulce mientas le acariciaba la majilla, haciéndolo a él suspirar resignado y rendido ante sus encantos, sin poder llevarle la contraria.

-Si me lo pides así hermosa…imposible negarme…-habló con una sonrisa encantadora mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la subía a su regazo, para luego de tenerla en sus brazos al fin devorarle los labios de forma apasionada, degustando su sabor y su textura mientras le acariciaba la espalda con sus fuertes manos, sintiendo como ella se agarraba de su cuello y le devolvía el beso con la mismas ganas que él, extrañaba tanto tenerla así para él, colmarse de su esencia, de su perfume, de su sabor, de su piel…

Seguían besándose demostrando lo que sus corazones sentían, cuando un ruido explosivo los hizo detenerse y observar hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan apabullante sonido, pala luego sentir los gritos de tres chicas que no cesaban en su pelea.

-Airen ser de Shampoo!yo derrotarlas y no tener más derecho sobre él!-gritaba Shampoo con sus chuí en manos mientras saltaba esquivando unas mini espátulas lanzadas por la castaña.

-Demonios!cállate china loca!Ran-chan es MI prometido!él se casará conmigo su padre lo prometido!así que olvídate de él!igual te venceré así no molestas más!-gritaba Ukyo que esquivaba un chuí y un listón a la vez.

-Airen será solo esposo de Shampoo!ley amazona así decir!entenderlo ya!igual yo luchar por su amor!

-Jojojojojojojojojojo…ilusas!mi Ranma-sama me ama a mi solamente, así que solo conmigo estará!jojojojojojo!igual las haré morder el polvo!-dijo Kodachi mientras les enviaba sus bolos explosivos.

-Cof..cof…dejar bombas de una vez loca de listón!y pelea de verdad!-decía la china mientras se tapaba la boca con el antebrazo.

-Si Kodachi!ya verás cómo te va!-decía Ukyo en las mismas condiciones de la otra.

-Jojojojojojojo…Ranma-sama!mi amor!voy por ti!así podremos consumar nuestro amor en las sábanas de seda de mi cama….jojojojojojojo!-decía mientras se perdía a los saltos.

-Tu no consumar nada!loca!venir para acá!-y sin más salía detrás de ella seguida de Ukyo que estaba igual de furiosa.

-Si le tocas un pelo te mataré!-gritaba Ukyo corriendo a la par que la otra, perdiéndose las tres de la vista del par de enamorado que presenciaron la patética escena a unos metros de distancia.

Con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esas chicas sí que tienen energía…

-Son unas patéticas…-dijo Akane viéndolas perderse de forma cansina.

-Pelean por el amor de su chico…que tiene eso de malo?-dijo de manera indiferente.

-Estas bromeando verdad?-preguntó alzando una ceja sin creerse lo que le dijo.

-Sabes que si Mitsuki…uno no puede obligar a estar con quien no quiere…

-Estoy de acuerdo…ves porque nos ocultamos? Si no fuera así ahora mismo nuestra salida ya hubiera sido arruinada por esas locas de seguro…

Él solo suspiro y desvió la vista, sin ganas de hacer ningún comentario, y ella al ver su actitud prefirió no hablar más del tema , y tomándolo del cuello le dijo con la voz un tanto más sexy de la normal.

-Tú y yo estábamos en algo…-murmuró cerca de sus labios.

-Sí?...en qué?...-murmuró completamente entregado a esa fémina mientras la agarraba de la espalda para acercar más su cuerpo al de él.

-Mmmm…algo como…esto…-dijo suavemente haciéndolo estremecerse para luego atrapar sus masculinos labios en los de ella y comenzar a besarlo de forma lenta y apasionada mientras acariciaba sus hombros y su cuello en el proceso, volviendo a inducirse ambos en esa mágica nube, disfrutando de su amor sin importarles el resto del mundo.

Luego de su romántica cita, ya iban de regreso, como siempre hacían cuando se veían él la acompañaba hasta los baños públicos y luego de despedirse con un beso cada uno tomaba su camino.

Iban tomados de la mano conversando de algo sin mucha importancia, cuando a lo lejos vio a dos individuos que se acercaban caminando de frente, uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, con un prolijo bigote y portaba un gi verde olivo, el otro era un panda gigante. Y con una sonrisa pícara en sus varoniles facciones le dijo suavemente a su compañera que no se había dado cuenta todavía.

-Mira amor quienes vienen ahí…-haciendo que ella prestara atención a su alrededor y al percatarse de a qué se refería su novio, novio secreto pero novio al fin, quedo impactada y empezó a sentir los nervios en su cuerpo.

-Pero si son…-pero no llegó a pronunciar ni una palabra más que sintió como la jalaba de la mano hacia su persona y tomándola firme de la cintura le estampaba sus labios en una apasionado beso y sin preámbulos inducía su lengua en su boca acariciándola de forma sensual, dejándose llevar a donde quisiera él llevarla, cada vez que la besaba de esa manera la hacía perder la cabeza.

El señor Tendo y el señor Saotome los quedaron viendo, como esos jóvenes, a la vista enamorados, se demostraban su amor sin tapujos en la vía pública, para luego verse entre ellos y decir de manera seria y solemne.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan ni la gente adulta…hay demasiando libertinaje por las calles señor Saotome…-mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

Él panda solo asentía para luego sacar una cartel que decía 'Ya no tienen vergüenza' y sin darle más importancia al hecho seguían su camino a comprar un nuevo tablero de jugar al shogi, ya que el maestro se los destrozo con una de sus bombas.

Luego de su candente beso ella se separa sonrojada y agitada mientras el igual de turbado que ella sentía como le reclamaba.

-Porque…porque hiciste eso…-para luego suspirar levemente.

-No te gusto..-habló con picardía sobre su boca.

-No…no me refiero a eso…dime…

-Me pareció divertido, no te enojes, igual nunca se dieron cuenta…me perdonas?-pregunto con cara de cachorro abandonado, mientras acariciaba su cintura de arriba a abajo haciéndola estremecer por aun tener sus sensaciones a flor de piel, más esas caricias la dejaban afectadas.

-Si…está bien, igual no importa…-dijo con una linda sonrisa para luego darle un corto beso, y volviendo a tomar su mano retomaron su camino a la cruel separación.

Ya cerca de la entrada del baño, se estaban despidiendo muy acaramelados sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-No quiero que te vayas…-dijo lastimero agarrándola fuerte de la cintura.

-Yo tampoco quiero pero…es tarde…y en casa se pueden preocupar, y si les da por llamar a lo de mis amigas, es un problema…-vio como suspiraba fuerte para luego asentir y dándole un corto beso decirle.

-Lo sé…te amo…lo sabes verdad?

-Si…y tú sabes que te amo también?-dijo embobada con él.

-Si…lo sé…igual me encanta que me lo digas, te amé tanto tiempo en secreto y cuando al fin me anime a decírtelo, saber que no eras indiferente a mí…fue increíble…hasta un sueño me parece que esto que nos pasa sea real.

-Sí …desde entonces mantenemos esta relación en secreto…bueno amor, me voy a vestir, nos vemos…sueña conmigo…-dijo suavemente para darle el último beso y luego soltarse de su agarre, mientras él le decía sin soltar su mano.

-Y tú conmigo preciosa…nos veremos…-y con una lastimera sonrisa por el aborrecido momento llegado le soltaba la mano viendo cómo se alejaba de él e ingresaba al baño, para luego de suspirar resignado colocar sus manos en los bolsillos y regresar en sus pasos, no podían verlo con la verdadera Akane…

Ya cambiada nuevamente, salía del baño, sin ver ya la imagen de su castaño, y largando un suspiro regresaba su casa para mustiar para sí.

-Es un mal necesario mi amor…solo…ten paciencia…-mientras iba a paso lento a su morada, antes de que la primera estrella se hiciera presente.

Ya de nuevo en su casa estaba yendo por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera para ir hasta su cuarto, cuando de la nada ve aparecer a su prometido vistiendo sus típicas ropas chinas con los brazos tras la nuca en esa típica pose de despreocupado que lo caracterizaba, sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa con su presencia, cada vez que venía de sus encuentros secretos con Hayato le pasaba igual.

Él al verla tan nerviosa la vio de forma curiosa con sus azules ojos, para luego decirle con una sonrisa en sus varoniles facciones.

-Que pasa Akane…porque esos nervios eh? Es que…te pongo nerviosa…-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

Ella se puso más nerviosa todavía con eso que le dijo, para luego haciéndose la superada decir con el ceño fruncido.

-De ti? Por qué debería?-y cruzaba los brazos ladeando sus caderas.

-No se…dímelo tú…-dijo sin abandonar su altanera sonrisa.

Ella iba a responderle, estaba con sus nervios a más no poder, sintió como alguien se acercaba, aumentando más su estado, y encontrando como única salida su típica actitud.

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! Idiota!-y sin más le daba un mazazo en la cabeza.

En eso aparece Nabiki, que fue la que sintió Akane acercarse, y al aparecer por el pasillo vio a su pobre cuñado nuevamente golpeado por su hermana, para luego de verlos de forma resignada decir mientras mordía una galleta.

-Que te hizo el cuñadito esta vez hermanita?eh?...-realmente poco le importaba, siempre eran estupideces sus peleas, pero quería molestar un poco para matar su aburrimiento.

-Se lo tenía merecido…-dijo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, para darse la vuelta y llegar de una vez por todas a su cuarto, la presencia de su hermana la ponía más nerviosa todavía, en eso siente un ruido, apareciendo de la nada un feliz P-Chan corriendo hasta sus brazos.

-Ccccuuuuiiiii,ccccuuuuiiii

-P-Chan!ven chiquitín!-decía feliz mientras lo recibía en sus brazos.

-Qué te pasa marimacho!yo no te hice nada para que me golpees!-dijo un adolorido Ranma desde el suelo, para luego de ver al cerdo enojarse más todavía y decir con mofa- vaya pero si es el cerdo ese…otra vez perdido puerco asqueroso?...

-A quien le dices marimacho?!idiota!y no te metas con P-chan!-y sin más le daba otro golpe dejándolo viendo estrellitas, y tras bufar molesta se daba la vuelta con su mascota en brazos para irse a su habitación.

-Aaayyy…ustedes nunca cambiaran verdad?...-dijo al aire mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de un semi-consciente Ranma tirado en el pasillo para poder ir hasta su cuarto.

…

Iban rumbo al cine de la mano, él iba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hayato…que te sucede?-pregunto ella intrigada.

-Nada…-dijo desviando el rostro.

-Sigues con eso?-pregunto sin creerlo.

-Es que…-intento justificarse, sin conseguirlo- olvídalo…

-Es estúpido! Sabes que te amo a ti! No tienes que sentir celos!

-Lo se…pero…pasa mucho tiempo contigo…y no me gusta!

-Mira que eres tontito…ya te he dicho mil veces que a tu lado no significa nada para mí, tu eres lo más importante…te amo…no dudes de eso nunca, él está conmigo pero al que tengo en mi corazón es a ti…además es ridículo sentir celos de él!solo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa…-dijo con una sonrisa en sus facciones.

-Lo sé…perdóname Mitsuki…no molesto más con eso…te amo…-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, para luego darle un suave beso y seguir su camino.

Estaban en el cine, sentados en la última fila viendo una película de la cual no tenían idea de que trataba, ya que los apasionados besos que se daban los tenían más entretenidos, al igual que las peligrosamente candentes caricias que se regalaban.

-Haya…Hayato…nos…nos pueden…nos pueden decir algo…-decía perdida en las sensaciones mientras él le besaba el cuello.

-Me importa muy poco…-dijo mientras devoraba su exquisita piel- pero…si quieres podemos irnos y seguir en otro lado…-propuso agitado mientras la veía fijamente, y al ver como asentía se la llevó de la mano sin perder más el tiempo.

Llegaron a una parque cerca de ahí, y colocándose tras unos árboles ocultándose de los caminantes ayudados con la poca luminosidad que aportaba el anochecer, se dedicaron a besarse de manera apasionada, mientras él encendido como estaba ya desde que estaban en el cine la cargo de los muslos haciendo que cruzara sus piernas en su cadera y se dedicara a besarla de manera voraz en los labios, haciendo que sintiera lo excitado que se encontraba frente a la fogosa que era la situación.

Ella no estaba nada indiferente a lo que pasaba, pero al ver como la alzaba y ponía en contacto sus intimidades solo separadas por la ropa y sentía eso grueso y duro en su zona más sensible sintió como el cuerpo desfallecía acompañando a los deliciosos besos que le estaba dando en su pecho, estaba delirando en los brazos de su amante, hasta que él comenzó a hacer sutiles vaivenes en su cadera refregando eso que la tenía al borde de la cordura.

-Ak…Akane…-decía entre besos completamente cegado a esa mujer que lo enloquecía.

-No…no...me digas Ak…Akanee…

-Como sea…hagámoslo…-dijo haciendo cada vez más rápido sus frotaciones.

-Qué quieres hacer?...mmmm…-pregunto absorta de las sensaciones, sin comprender a que se refería.

El paro sus besos al igual que sus movimientos para verla fijamente muy sonrojado y agitado, y decirle con la voz ronca.

-Hagámoslo…te amo…me amas…te deseo como un loco…y sé que me deseas también…hagámoslo…no sé hasta cuando podré soportarlo…-dijo al final en susurro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella sin dejar de verla.

-Te…te refieres a…eso…-dijo agitada viendo como el asentía, para luego de tragar saliva preguntar nerviosa- acá?

-No tontita…-dijo con una linda sonrisa- es nuestra primera vez, quiero que sea especial, que dices si vamos a un hotel…mañana…mañana de noche nos encontramos y vamos juntos, solo si te sientes segura…no quiero obligarte, te esperaría hasta el final pero…bueno…espero no tener que esperar tanto…-dijo al final con humor.

-Mañana dices?...pero…como voy a hacer en casa?

-Te escapas en la noche…nadie se dará cuenta…que dices?-preguntó ansioso.

-Está bien…también quiero estar con vos…mientras sea contigo nada más me importa…te amo…-y sin más volvió a besarlo de forma enardecida, siendo gratamente correspondida, él igual intentaría bajar los humos, ya que por hoy nada conseguiría, y eso él lo sabía desde un principio, pero estaba extasiado por saber que mañana al fin estaría con la mujer que amaba, harían el amor por primera vez y eso lo tenía de por más extasiado.

…

Era de noche ya, todos en la casa Tendo ya habían cenado y se encontraban en sus habitaciones prontos para conciliar el sueño, Akane estaba muy nerviosa, esperaría un rato más hasta que no haya ningún ruido y saldría en silencio.

Luego de más de una hora de espera, vio cómo estaba casi por hacerse la hora del encuentro, tomo su mochila y a paso sigiloso salió del dojo. Cuando ya estaba afuera suspiro agobiada por la tensa salida que tuvo, y sin perder más el tiempo corrió hasta los baños públicos a cambiarse, solo pensaba ponerse la peluca, ya que al nadie verla con esas ropas no se preocupó demasiado, ni los lentes de contacto llego a colocarse frente a la falta de tiempo para no hacer esperar a su amado.

Luego de su nueva corrida hasta el parque cerca de su casa donde quedaron en encontrarse, ahí vio a ese castaño con el que llevaba un tiempo ya viviendo ese idilio fantasioso y apasionado, lo vio sentado en un banco cerca de la entrada, mordiéndose el labio ante la ansiedad de estar a su lado, y sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta su encuentro.

La recibió en un abrazo para luego besarla de forma sensual, apretándola contra su pecho, y sin más demoras le dijo encandilado con ella.

-Viniste hermosa…temí que no lo hicieras…

-Sería incapaz de faltar a esta cita…es…es muy importante para mi…

-Y para mi…-dijo enternecido con ella, para luego de darle un corto beso preguntarle- vamos?- para ver como asentía sonrojada por lo que iban a hacer, él estaba igual, y tomados de la mano se iban de ese parque a vivir una única experiencia con la persona que amaban.

Mientras los enamorados se retiraban de ese parque unos ojos azules veían impactados la escena, la vio salir de la casa y ante la curiosidad de que haría a esas horas y saliendo en una sospechosa actitud, decidió seguirla, y le sorprendió bastante que entrara a un baño a ponerse una peluca, agrandando más su curiosidad, y siguiéndola en sigilo hasta un parque, pero cuando vio cómo se tiraba a los brazos de ese castaño que jamás vio en su vida, quedo con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, sin poder creer que realmente ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así…

-No puedo…no puedo creerlo de ti Akane…eres…una traidora…-y en esa situación se alejó de ese lugar, no hacía falta seguirla más para saber a dónde y para que se iban juntos.

…

Ya dentro de la habitación se empezaron a besar de forma desesperada, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su amante con vehemencia, mientras a los trompicones se dirigían a la cama de dos plazas que aguardaba una entrega mutua entre ellos.

La ropa fue arrancada del cuerpo del otro, mientras se besaban de forma voraz y ansiosos por entregarse a su amado, poco a poco cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo fue desapareciendo quedando dispersa por el resto de la habitación, y ya cuando sus cuerpos estaban desnudos él se colocó encima de ella, y admirando sus senos en absoluta desnudez se acercó para colocar unos dentro de su boca besándolo sutilmente mientras acariciaba con absoluta delicadeza el otro haciéndola a ella estremecerse con sus caricias y besos, sintiendo como su lengua jugaba con su pezón, sin poder ella evitar gemir encantada con su actos, abrió sus piernas con cierta timidez, sintiendo como eso grande y grueso se colocaba ente su intimidad, rozándose de forma exquisita, haciéndolo a él detenerse en sus actos para gemir encantado con ese contacto, sentir eso húmedo entre su extremidad masculina era una sensación sublime, la miró fijamente perdido en sus hermosos ojos chocolates, para luego acariciar sus sedoso cabellos azulados, encantado con tenerla así para él.

-Akane…eres hermosa…no sabes como deseaba tenerte tal cual eras para mi…solo para mi…-y sin más se lanzó a besarla con locura, mientras ella sonreía internamente por sus palabras estando completamente de acuerdo con él, dejándose inducir a un lugar donde solo existía la pasión y la lujuria a su lado, sin importarle el resto del mundo.

-Estas segura de esto verdad?...-preguntó turbado mientras direccionaba su miembro a su entrada, ansioso por fundirse con ella, por hacerla suya, por amarla toda la noche.

-Si…-murmuró expectante, para luego sentir como se adentraba en ella, y un dolor la abarcaba, mordiéndose el labio para no escandalizar, era fuerte, lo soportaría, él vio sus gesticulaciones y parando lo que hacía pregunto con miedo.

-Te duele? Si quieres me detengo…-pero vio como negaba y sonreía de esa forma tan única que tenía, para luego besarlo desenfrenadamente y cruzaba sus piernas en sus caderas haciendo más presión, sin poder el evitar gemir ante ese movimiento llegando a lo más profundo que pudo.

Las sensaciones para él se multiplicaron, era increíble lo que sentía, y sin poder controlarse más empezó a hacer sutiles vaivenes en ella, saliendo y entrando sin cesar, gimiendo cada vez de forma más acalorada frente a la frecuencia que crecía minuto a minuto, mientras veía cómo ella luego de poco tiempo empezaba a pedirle más y más, haciendo él cada vez más salvajes las penetraciones, mientras devoraba su cuello, sus hombros, su senos, cada rincón de su cuerpo era marcado con sus labios y su lengua, dejando un rastro ardiente de saliva, mientras ella mordía su hombro y lo arañaba en la espalda de forma sutil, haciendo que cada vez la situación se encendieran más y más sus cuerpos.

A ella luego que el dolor menguara, se le vino una ola abrasadora de gozo, era maravilloso lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, a medida que los movimientos aumentaba su placer iba a la par, sentía su corazón latir desesperado en su pecho, y su respiración cada vez más agitada, no podía para de gemir como un animal, al igual que su amante, controlando sus ganas de gritar con las mordidas que le daba en su hombro, encandilada con las sensaciones así como con los besos con los que estaba tallando su piel.

El frenesí en sus cuerpos crecía, así como el placer que eso les proporcionaba, estaban por llegar a la cumbre, estaban por alcanzar los que necesitaban para poder acabar completamente satisfechos, de que su acto de amor sea completo.

Él sintió como un cosquilleo le atacaba en su bajo vientre, no quería venirse antes, quería que ella llegara antes o con él, pero sentía que no podía parar ahí, así que absorto como estaba dijo entre gemidos.

-Ak…Akaneee…no…no aguanto…no aguanto maaasss…

-Yo…yo tam…tampocoo…voy…voy a moriiiirrr…aaaaaahhhhh…-gimió fuerte al final mientras alzaba levente sus caderas y sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía, mientras una explosión de placer se daba en sus adentros, para luego sentir la maravillosa relajación de su cuerpo y plena satisfacción, todo eso genero el hecho de sentir como llegaba el orgasmo a su cuerpo, mientras que él al sentir como se contraía haciendo más presión debajo y se humedecía más todavía, más ese calor abrasador que lo invadía al igual que esa energía que su cuerpo expulsaba no pudo soportarlo más, y sentía como se derramaba en su interior sin poder controlarlo, mientras gruñía como una animal salvaje apretando con los puños la almohada y hundiendo su cara en su cuello, para luego de sobrepasado el éxtasis de llegar al clímax junto a la mujer que amaba, respiraba de forma agitada sin salir todavía de su cuerpo, sintiendo como el cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas y se entregaba a la relajación absoluta, sin duda un experiencia magnífica, la cual apenas recuperara las fuerzas pensaba repetir a su lado.

-Ak…Akane…oh por dios…eso…eso estuvo increíble…muy…muy increíble…-decía intentando recuperar el aliento y el ritmo cardíaco aún sobre su cuerpo.

-Si…lo se…fue…maravilloso…eres excelente…te amo…-hablo en susurró igual de agitada que el mientras acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos algo húmedos por el sudor mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo…siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare…-dijo de forma dulce mientras la veía fijamente- siempre serás mía Akane…hoy más que nunca lo fuiste y eso nunca cambiara…

-Sí…siempre juntos amor…-dijo enternecida y a la vez encantada con sus palabras, le encantaba que la reclamara suya, hacía que maravillosos escalofríos le corrieran por el cuerpo.

Él ya más recuperado salió de ella, para luego recostarse a su lado mientras la tomaba de forma posesiva por la cintura, mientras acariciaba con su cabeza la de ella embriagado en su aroma, el cual lo abarcaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, mientras movía sus manos de forma delicada por su desnuda espalda, y ella colocaba la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando sus mimos mientras que con sus pequeñas manos le hacía lentos círculos en su pecho cada vez más enamorada de ese hombre.

-Sabes…hay algo que quiero decirte…-dijo de forma serena sin saber cómo tomaría ella esa noticia.

-Que sucede?...-preguntó preocupada desde su pecho viéndolo fijamente.

-Cuando estábamos en le parque al vernos…sentía la presencia de Ukyo…creo que te siguió y sabe lo que haces…-expresó serio viéndola fijamente.

-Oh no! Demonios…que vamos a hacer ahora Ranma? Si sabe nuestro secreto se nos acabará la paz…-dijo preocupada.

-Puede ser peor, puede pensar que me engañas con otro, y eso sí que no pienso permitirlo, no dejaré que te ensucien con una relación de un castaño que no existe realmente.

-Porque creer eso?

-Porque te siguió a ti, y si sospechara que era yo, me hubiera ido a reclamar, y no lo hizo, además no sentí enojo en su aura, así que…mañana temprano iremos hasta su restaurante y aclararemos todo con ella.

-Pero…-dijo ella con duda.

-Akane…ya está…ya lo sabe, y estoy seguro que no se quedara callada, va a estar muy molesta conmigo como para guardarme lealtad, Mitsuki y Hayato ya no existirán, ya no nos disfrazaremos más, ni tendremos que fingir que no nos queremos…-dijo viéndola fijamente esperando que entendiera.

-Está bien…-dijo con una sonrisa aceptando su decisión, mientras duro lo disfrutaron, ahora tocaba enfrentar la realidad- será un caos…-dijo ella como advertencia.

-Siempre estuvimos rodeado de eso, y seguimos juntos no? es lo único que me importa…te amo Akane…

-Yo también te amo Ranma…-y sin más lo beso dulcemente mientras se colocaba sobre su cuerpo- entonces…no más romance en secreto?-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

-No más romance en secreto…ahora solo viviremos nuestro romance sin más mentiras, como debe ser…

-Bueno…y por mientras…se te ocurre que hacer?-preguntó con una sonrisa y mirada insinuante.

-Mmmmm…tengo un par de ideas…-dijo en las mismas condiciones que ella, y sin perder más el tiempo se lanzó a besarla de forma ardiente, mientras volvían a inducirse en su idilio, amándose como siempre lo hicieron, de forma intensa, pura, y arrebatadora, viviendo su amor de forma única, cometiendo un romance secreto…hasta el momento…

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ni que los haya hecho rabiar mucho por si llegaron a creer que Akane engañaba a Ranma con Hayato, jeje, por si les quedo la duda, de quien sentía celos Ranma era de P-chan, ;P, bueno muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad!agradezco los que me dejen sus opiniones para saber que les pareció :), bueno sin más por hoy me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
